L'espoir fait vivre non?
by Lilyep
Summary: OS. Miku/Bou. Déprimant à souhait. Bou va bientôt devoir s'en aller... mais pourquoi?


Titre: **L'espoir fait vivre non?**

Rating: un pitit **M **(mais tout pitit hein!)

Pairing: Miku/Bou

Disclaimer: Miku et Bou-kun ne m'appartiennent pas ce qui est bien dommage car Bou ne serait jamais parti si c'était le cas mais bon...

Pitit mot de l'auteur:

_Alors, ceci est un pitit OS sans prétention écrit d'une traite il y a quelques jours alors que j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour mes fics. Disons que c'est une sorte d'explication au départ de Bou basée sur une des rumeurs qui circule sur ce fait (à savoir, Bou est parti car sa petite amie était enceinte). C'est vraiment pas très gai mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**L'espoir fait vivre non?:**_

-Tu vas bien bébé?

Le "bébé" en question se retourna lassement vers son amant qui venait d'entrer.

-Bou-kun? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Bou ne répondit pas mais détourna ostensiblement le regard tandis que Miku venait doucement l'enlacer par derrière, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange?

-... pardon...

-Hein?

Bou n'ajouta rien, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Comment lui dire? Il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Miku, inquiet, fit asseoir son amant sur le divan, prenant place à ses côtés en lui serrant tendrement la main.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-... non...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vas me haïr...

-Jamais!

-...

-Bou! Je te le jure, quoi que tu dises, je te laisserai pas, tu le sais bien.

-Je... je vais... je vais être papa... avoua-t-il difficilement.

La déclaration n'avait pourtant été qu'un simple murmure mais elle avait sonné Miku comme si on lui avait hurlé dessus. Papa? Cela voulait forcément dire que...

-Elle s'appelle comment? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée

-Sachiko.

-Sachiko... répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Elle est jolie?

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Non!

-Alors... pourquoi?

-Ils m'ont piégé...

-Piégé? Qui ça?

-Ma famille...

Miku tressaillit. Bou ne parlait quasiment jamais de sa famille, il savait pertinemment que c'était un sujet particulièrement sensible chez le jeune homme et, de ce fait, il n'osait pas trop poser de questions... Mais là, Bou l'avait trompé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela... il avait le droit à une explication.

-Raconte-moi...

Bou soupira. Il devait lui dire, lui expliquer pourquoi, bientôt, il disparaîtrait de sa vie... alors, d'une voix lasse, il commença son récit...

_Flash-back:_

-Bonsoir mère. Père. fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

La femme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en retour tandis que son époux se contentait d'un vague signe de tête. Bou détestait avoir à l'appeler ainsi, ce "père" qui lui écorchait la bouche à chaque fois. Pour lui, il n'était et ne serait à jamais que le simple mari de sa mère, son vrai père étant mort peu de temps après sa naissance et son calvaire avait commencé quand sa mère avait fini par se remarier lorsqu'il avait tout juste cinq ans avec cet homme riche, puissant et surtout, terriblement froid...

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là mon fils. fit la femme. Cette soirée est très importante et ta présence me ravit.

_Importante pour vous mère, mais pas pour moi. Je connais parfaitement le but de cette réception, pardonnez-moi mère, je ne vous suivrai pas._

Bou lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé mais poli avant de suivre ses "parents" dans la salle de réception où quelques domestiques pressés s'affairaient à finir de dresser la table. Le jeune homme compta sept couverts et ses soupçons quant à sa présence ici se confirmèrent. Il savait que la soirée allait être mouvementée mais il avait pris sa décision.

Ses sombres pensées furent subitement interrompues par une furie aux cheveux multicolores qui venait de lui sauter au cou.

-Kei-go... tu... m'étou-ffes...

-Oops...

-Keigo! Lâche ton frère immédiatement! Voyons, se jeter ainsi sur les gens est totalement indigne d'une jeune-fille de ton âge!

Keigo lâcha donc Bou d'un air renfrogné mais ne répliqua rien. Le jeune homme, une fois libéré, lui adressa néammoins un magnifique sourire. Il voyait rarement sa soeur, enfin, sa demi-soeur qu'il adorait par dessus tout et la savoir présente ce soir lui donnait un peu plus de volonté.

-T'as encore grandi Kei-chan. remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête du haut de ses tout juste 16 ans.

-Bah pas toi!

-J'ai fini ma croissance depuis longtemps Kei...

-Wi wi, je sais, j'aime bien t'embêter c'est tout...

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice sous le regard plutôt réprobateur de leurs parents qui n'intervinrent pourtant pas.

-Nos invités ne vont pas tarder. Allez vous préparer.

-Bien mère. firent-ils dans un accord parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réaparaissaient dans une robe noire et sobre pour la jeune fille et un simple costume terriblement classique pour son frère qui détestait entre engoncé dans ce genre de vêtements mais bon, il n'avait pas particulièrement le choix. Le regard de leur mère s'illumina en les voyants si élégants comparés à leurs excentriques tenues quotidiennes contre lesquelles elle était plus que farouchement opposée. Bou avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en un simple catogan un peu lâche et avait totalement renoncé à se maquiller. Il ressemblait à un adorable petit garçon que l'on aurait forcé à s'habiller "comme un grand".

-Je te préfère quand même en jupe. souffla Keigo à l'oreille de son frère, lui arrachant un sourire.

Et puis, finalement, les invités arrivèrent.

Monsieur et madame Sawamaki et leur fille, la délicieuse Sachiko.

C'était vraiment une jolie jeune-femme d'une vingtaine d'années, élégante, les cheveux d'un noir de jais coupé en un carré long qui lui donnait un petit air sofistiqué.

-Je l'aime pas celle-là... marmonna Keigo sans que les concernés ne puissent l'entendre.

Bou, lui, acquiésça mentalement. Ses parents projetaient-ils réellement de le marier avec "ça"?

-Passons à table si vous le voulez bien. fit la maîtresse de maison une fois les civilités de coutumes passées.

Ils s'installèrent donc, Bou entouré à sa gauche par sa mère, à droite par sa soeur et faisant face à Sachiko.

Le dîner fut assez fastidieux mais aucun sujet "fâcheux" ne fut abordé et le jeune homme en fut assez soulagé... jusqu'à la fin du dessert, où ils venaient de s'asseoir dans le salon adjacent à la salle de réception pour y prendre un digestif...

-Je refuse! s'écria violemment Bou en se levant brusquement.

-Rassied-toi. lui ordonna sèchement son beau-père.

-Non. Je suis vraiment navré mais, aussi adorable soit-elle, je n'épouserai jamais cette jeune-femme!

-Bien sûr que si mon chéri. intervint fermement sa mère. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre voyons.

-Ah oui? Nous sommes _vraiment_ fait l'un pour l'autre? Tout ça parce que vous avez décidé il y a des années que nous nous unirions? Je suis désolé si cela nuit à l'image de la famille mais ce mariage n'aura pas lieu. Je refuse d'épouser une femme pour qui je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment.

-L'amour n'a strictement rien à voir avec ça idiot!

Le regard haineux que lui lançait son beau-père fit frissonner le jeune homme mais il ne cilla pas. Il savait que leur deux familles, parmi les plus puissantes des yakuza de la région, attendaient cette union depuis longtemps mais Bou refusait de sacrifier sa vie pour suivre la voie qu'on lui avait tracée à sa place.

-Peut-être. intervint finalement le père de Sachiko. Que si nous les laissions seuls un moment...

_ça ne changera absolument rien. Mère, vous me connaîssez mieux que ça, vous savez parfaitement que jamais je ne me soumettrai, jamais._

Malgré tout, la proposition fut acceptée et Bou se retouva seul avec sa promise dans un petit salon adjacent.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. commença-t-il.

-Non, je comprends. Vous ne désirez pas ce mariage.

-Le désirez-vous?

-... vous êtes vraiment, quelqu'un de charmant... avoua-t-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

_Super! Manquait plus que ça! Elle a le béguin pour moi! ça facilite vachement les choses... Décidément, il n'y a vraiment que Keigo qui soit de mon côté en réalité..._

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. lui fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai mais... je vous apprécie beaucoup tout de même.

Bou soupira. Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Votre coeur est déjà pris n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

-Hein?

-Je... oh pardon, c'est indiscret. s'excusa-t-elle vivement.

-Non, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Vous avez raison, mon coeur est déjà pris.

-Et... est-ce réciproque?

-Oui.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais l'expression de son visage changea et une lueur étrange passa dans son regard. Bou crut l'avoir blessée.

-Sachiko-san? Vous allez bien?

-Hum, oui. Je pense que c'est juste le contre coup de toutes ces émotions... ça fait beaucoup en une soirée.

-Vous avez raison.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre!

Elle se leva et alla se servir un verre de saké contenu dans une ravissante carafe en christal posée sur une petite déserte derrière le sofa.

-En désirez-vous aussi?

Il aurait été totalement impoli de refuser alors, Bou acquiésça. Pourtant, il avait déjà pas mal bu au dîner et il n'appréciait guère l'alcool mais bon...

-Kempai! fit-elle presque joyeusement.

-Kempai.

Ils avalèrent leur verre cul-sec. Ce saké avait un drôle de goût remarqua vaguement Bou alors que liquide lui brûlait la gorge. Décidemment, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

-Un autre? proposa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée...

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser boire toute seule quand même!

-Heu... bon, d'accord...

Bou s'inclina donc, ainsi que pour les trois autres verres qu'elle lui proposa malgré sa réticence. Il sentait ses joues s'empourprer alors que l'alcool se diffusait en lui, lui donnant terriblement chaud... sa tête lui tournait et puis il se sentait... bizarre...

-Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas?

-Si, très.

-Vous devriez enlever votre veste.

_Hum... mouais, bonne idée..._

Bou s'exécuta, enlevant sa veste en quelques gestes un peu confus avant d'en profiter pour ouvrir maladroitement les premiers boutons de sa chemise immaculée qui lui collait à la peau. Seulement, des mains remplacèrent vite les siennes et commencèrent à le déshabiller purement et simplement.

-Sachiko-san? Mais que faites-vous?

-Shhh...

Elle posa un doigt léger sur sa bouche, puis ses lèvres en un chaste baiser.

-Sachiko... non...

-Taisez-vous. Vous me devez bien ça non? Et puis, vous en avez envie, je le _sais_.

Elle avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot d'une façon étrange tout en continuant de vouloir l'effeuiller et Bou comprit soudainement.

-Vous m'avez drogué... souffla-t-il.

-C'est un bien vilain mot mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné?

-Secret de famille... Tu as envie n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement langoureuse, abandonnant le vouvoiement par la même occasion. Tu as chaud, terriblement chaud et tu verras, bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te contrôler...

-Non!

Bou essaya tant bien que mal de la repousser, décidé à s'enfuir, à s'échapper... Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'elle et puis, il refusait de trahir Miku... Mais dans un geste, elle posa fermement sa main sur son entrejambe déjà durçi bien malgré lui et il ne put que pousser un gémissement plaintif, retombant lourdement sur le sofa alors que ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. C'était trop tard, il ne contrôlait déjà plus rien...

-Laisse-toi faire. sussura-t-elle.

Il lutta encore désespérement mais il était déjà à-demi nu, dans un état d'éxitation plus qu'avancé, totalement ivre en plus... il abdiqua et la laissa faire quand, relevant sa jupe, elle le chevaucha et s'empala d'elle même sur lui. Son esprit luttait contre des pensées contradictoires, le dégoût que cet acte lui inspirait et le désir qui lui taraudait les reins, le plaisir aussi malgré tout... il se laissa totalement aller...

-Pourquoi? murmura-t-il faiblement tandis qu'elle se réajustait.

-A défaut de t'avoir toi, au moins aurais-je quelques souvenirs...

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser avant de lui tendre ses vêtements. Hagard, il se rhabilla aussi rapidement qu'il put, luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait poindre aux coins de ses yeux et se sentant terriblement coupable. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister, il n'avait pas su lutter et il avait finalement trahi l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se détestait.

Quand ils sortirent finalement du petit salon, allant retrouver leurs parents. Le regard qu'ils leur lancèrent prouvait qu'ils savaient et Bou eut soudainement des envies de meurtre. Sachiko alla rejoindre père et mère, un mince sourire satisfait aux lèvres alors que Bou se sentait plus misérable que jamais.

Et puis, les Sawamaki prirent congé.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Miku était purement et simplement pétrifié par le récit de son amant. Ce qu'il avait subi s'apparentait purement et simplement à un viol!

-Oh mon dieu... souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

-Je, je suis désolé... balbutia Bou à travers ses larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Pardon Miku, pardon.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Si! J'aurais dû lutter plus fort... j'aurais dû l'en empêcher... Oh Miku, si tu savais comme je m'en veux!

-C'était pas ta faute. répèta-t-il fermement en l'enlaçant.

Bou se laissa aller dans les bras aimant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

-Elle est enceinte alors? demanda doucement le chanteur en se rappelant soudainement le début de leur conversation.

-Oui.

-Et que vas-tu faire?

Sa voix n'avait pas bougé mais il redoutait terriblement la réponse à sa question.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Non, pas cette fois... je, je dois portéger ce bébé, il n'y est pour rien... Miku, il faut que j'assume mes actes.

Le sang de Miku se glaça soudainement dans ses veines. Alors, il allait vraiment le perdre?

-Tu vas l'épouser? souffla-t-il.

-Il le faut.

-... et, et nous? On devient quoi?

Bou releva la tête et plongea un océan de douleur dans les prunelles de son amant qui sentait son coeur de briser.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu vas, partir...

L'horrible vérité s'imposait à lui. Bou allait se marier avec cette Sachiko, il allait avoir un enfant, loin de lui... il allait rejoindre sa famille et disparaître de sa vie...

-Et le groupe?

Bou ne répondit pas. Le groupe? Pour lui, tout ça, c'était bel et bien fini maintenant, même si ça lui déchirait le coeur de devoir tout abandonner comme ça. Tout s'arrêtait, il allait suivre la voie que ses parents lui avaient tracé et abandonner sa vie et ses rêves. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je suis désolé... répèta-t-il une enième fois.

Miku le serra à l'en étouffer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait tout fait pour arracher Bou à sa famille et ils seraient partis loin, très loin, tous les deux... Mais là, la vie d'un enfant innocent était en jeu...

-Je sais. souffla-t-il. Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Pardon mon ange, pardon, je n'ai pas su te protéger de tout ça.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Peut-être...

-C'est pas ta faute Miku, c'est la leur.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Leurs vies venaient de se briser et ni l'un ni l'autre de pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. C'était comme ça, leur amour prendrait bientôt fin...

-Je t'aime. souffla Miku désespérement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je te sortirai de là.

-C'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible. Je me fous du temps que ça prendra mais un jour, je te le promets, je te sortirai de là.

Bou lui adressa un mince sourire triste, incapable de démentir et de briser tous ses espoirs. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais après son mariage mais si Miku voulait y croire encore alors il lui laisserait ses illusions. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre non?

----------

_Rah, j'ai réussis à me déprimer toute seule!_

_Bref, z'en avez pensé quoi vous? C'est un peu guimauve nan?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
